Búsqueda de los Elementos
by Jpokebrony
Summary: Seis amigos llegan a ponyville para conocer a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía pero conseguirán más de lo que esperaban. Historia original en wattpad.
1. Llegando a Ponyville

**Llegando a Ponyville**

 **Aquí Jpokebrony con un nuevo fanfic** **espero les guste:**

 **¿Ya vamos a llegar?-** preguntó cheese dando saltos alrededor de sus amigos.

 **No lo se cheese-** contestó caramel.

 **Esperen voy a revisar-** dijo soarin volando hacia arriba.

 **¡Soarin espera!-** exclamó flash haciendo que este regresará.

 **Ahora que flash-** respondió aterrizando frente a él.

 **En este bosque (eeverfree) hay muchos peligros debemos mantenernos juntos, cierto big mac-** hablo el pegaso.

 **Sip-** fue lo único que dijo el gran pony rojo.

 **Hay vamos aquí no hay nada, sólo estos troncos-** contestó pateándolos.

Pero esos no eran troncos eran lobos de madera que se levantaron molestos debido a que los despertaron.

 **Tal vez sean amistosos-** dijo cheese.

Los lobos soltaron un gran rugido asustando a todos.

 **Yo creo que no-** hablo fancy retrocediendo un par de pasos.

 **Corran-** exclamó flash jalando a soarin que se encontraba frente a los lobos.

 **Juzgando por su apariencia deben ser los lobos de madera-** comentó fancy mientras corría junto a todos.

 **Debemos encontrar un lugar donde escondernos-** exclamó caramel saltando una roca.

 **Ahí hay una cueva-** contestó flash señalándola.

Todos se metieron en ella y para su suerte los lobos no los vieron y pasaron de largo.

 **Eso fue intenso-** hablo cheese recuperando el aliento.

 **Sip-** respondió big mac sentándose en una roca.

 **Lo siento amigos todo fue mi culpa-** dijo soarin bajando la cabeza.

 **No te preocupes soarin-** comentó flash viendo si los lobos ya se habían ido.

 **Lo que importa es que nadie salió herido-** completo caramel.

 **Debemos seguir avanzando-** hablo fancy dirigiéndose hacia flash.

 **Ya es muy tarde dormiremos aquí, mañana seguiremos-** exclamó flash regresando a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

 **Tienes razón-** contestó cheese.

 **¿Big Mac puedes encender una fogata?-** preguntó flash apuntando unas ramas secas.

 **Sip-** exclamó dirigiéndose a las ramas.

Ya había pasado una hora desde el incidente con los lobos y cada uno ya se preparaba para dormir.

 **Buenas noches-** dijeron todos al unísono.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían y el primero en levantarse fue fancy quien fue a traer algo que comer a sus amigos.

 **Chicos despierten-** hablo el unicornio.

 **Buenos días fancy-** saludo caramel.

 **¿De dónde sacaste la fruta?-** preguntó flash levantándose.

 **De unos árboles cerca de aquí-** respondió fancy.

 **Pero tú ropa esta manchada de lodo-** dijo cheese señalándolo.

 **No se preocupen-** contestó agarrando ya manzana.

 **A veces eres muy generoso** \- hablo flash cogiendo un plátano.

Después de desayunar los seis estaban listos para continuar su viaje hacia ponyville.

 **Soarin, flash ven algo haya arriba-** exclamó caramel.

 **No sólo arboles-** contestaron los pegasos descendiendo.

 **Big Mac encontraste algo-** hablo al pony rojo.

 **Nop-** respondió regresando a donde se encontraba caramel.

 **Chicos creo que encontré algo-** dijo cheese llamándolos.

Todos fueron a ver y lo que vieron era una especie de casa hecha dentro de un árbol (Zecora), ellos fueron y tocaron la puerta siendo recibidos por la cebra.

 **Disculpe le importaría decirnos donde queda ponyville-** dijo flash después de presentarse él y sus amigos.

 **Con gusto se los diré aunque el camino no sea fácil de recorrer-** respondió la cebra señalando un sendero.

 **Gracias-** contestaron todos.

Después de mucho caminar por fin llegaron a las fronteras de ponyville.

 **Miren hemos llegado** \- señaló caramel mientras corría hacia el pueblo seguido de todos.

 **Que les pareció la historia, se despide su amigo Jpokebrony.**


	2. Buscando a las Portadoras

**Buscando a las Portadoras**

 **Hey gente aquí Jpokebrony con un capítulo más de esta historia, comencemos.**

 **Tal vez en la alcaldía nos digan donde se encuentran las portadoras-** dijo flash.

 **Tienes razón-** contestó caramel mientras caminaba.

 **Debemos mantenernos juntos no quisiéramos perdernos-** hablo fancy caminando al lado de todos.

De pronto el suelo empezó a templar alertando a nuestros ponys.

 **¿Qué está sucediendo?-** exclamó cheese mientras temblaba como gelatina.

 **Es una muchedumbre-** contestó soarin apuntando con su casco y elevándose para no ser golpeado por todos los ponys.

En menos de un minuto todos se fueron por lados distintos, flash no podía volar ya que había demasiados ponys a su alrededor.

 **¡Caramel, Flash, fancy!-** gritaba cheese buscando a sus amigos pero vio algo que le llamó la atención.

 **¿Ese es fancy?-** se preguntó el pony fiestero.

Cheese corrió para alcanzarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de una potrilla, el odiaba el llanto y la tristeza siempre quería ver sonreír a todos, así que se le acercó.

 **¿Qué pasa pequeña?-** preguntó cheese dirigiéndose a la potrilla.

Ella sólo señaló al suelo donde estaba su globo desinflado.

 **Ya se que te animara-** respondió sacando de su sombrero un globo amarillo y moldeándolo hasta hacer una gallina.

La pony se fue riendo y saltando con el globo en la mano dejando a cheese tranquilo consigo mismo.

 **Hola, tú ayudaste a esa pequeña-** dijo una pony que llegaba con un globo rosa.

 **Así es, ¿y tú eres?-** exclamó cheese colocándose su sombrero.

 **Soy pinkie pie y tu-** respondió estirando su casco.

 **Sándwich, cheese sándwich-** contestó devolviendo el saludo.

Cuando se tocaron los cascos sintieron como una especie de "clic"(lo llamaremos así por el momento ok) que hizo sentir raro a ambos ponys.

 **Eso fue raro-** hablo pinkie sin cortar el saludo.

 **Si-** fue lo único que dijo cheese agitando su casco al igual que pinkie.

 **¡Soarin, cheese, big mac!-** se escuchó el grito de flash buscando a sus amigos.

 **Es flash-** dijo cheese separándose de pinkie y despidiéndose de ella.

Por otro lado caramel estaba caminando sin rumbo llamando a sus amigos, sin darse cuenta se golpeó con un puesto de manzanas tumbando estas al piso.

 **Hey tú votaste mis manzanas-** exclamó una pony con acento campirano.

Caramel empezó a temblar pero se tranquilizó al ver que la pony con sombrero de vaquero señalaba a otro pony, caramel sabía que podía irse pero el nunca mentiría así que se acercó a la pony terrestre.

 **Yo fui quien votó tus manzanas-** dijo avergonzado y ayudándola a recogerlas pero cuando quedaba una manzana ambos la cogieron y sintieron un "clic" que recorría todo su cuerpo.

 **Y eso-** hablo caramel levantando la manzana.

 **No lo sé-** contestó la pony granjera.

Estaban a punto de seguir hablando cuando caramel escucho la voz de flash.

 **Me tengo que ir, por cierto soy caramel-** dijo el pony corriendo para seguir la voz.

 **Soy applejack-** exclamó regresando a su puesto.

Mientras tanto soarin volaba de aquí para allá buscando entre todos los ponys a sus amigos chocando con una pegaso que venía en dirección contraria, sintiendo el "clic" al colisionar.

 **Ten más cuidado-** dijo el pegaso sintiendo esa rara sensación seguida de dolor.

 **Lo siento no vi por donde volaba, soy rainbow dash-** respondió sobándose su cabeza.

 **Soy soarin y para ser una pony pequeña vuelas muy rápido-** hablo el pegaso.

 **Como que pequeña, te reto a una carrera hasta esa montaña-** respondió colocándose en posición.

 **Hagámoslo-** contestó colocándose a su lado.

Soarin jamás renunciaría a una carrera pero se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de flash.

 **Lo siento rainbow no volare contigo, tengo que hallar a mis amigos-** dijo siguiendo la voz de flash.

Fancy pants se encontraba llamando a sus amigos cuando vio que a una pony se le cayó su sombrero y fue a entregárselo.

 **Disculpe mi lady se le cayó esto-** dijo fancy regresándoselo.

Cuando se lo entregó sus cascos se tocaron activando el "clic" entre ellos.

 **Gracias, que generoso de su parte regresármelo-** contestó la pony de cutie mark de diamantes.

 **No hay problema, soy fancy pants-** saludo cortés mente el unicornio.

 **Rarity mucho gusto-** respondió colocándose el sombrero.

En eso fancy escucha la voz de Flash llamándolo y se despide de rarity para seguir buscando a sus amigos.

Big Mac caminaba desorientado entre la multitud saco una manzana para comerla cuando vio en el suelo un conejito blanco que señalaba su boca en señal de hambre, él le entregó la manzana la cual se la comió de inmediato.

 **Angel, angel-** hablaba una pegaso de crin rosada volando cerca del suelo- **ahí estás.**

 **Gracias por encontrar a mi conejito, escapó cuando le obligue a comer unas zanahorias-** dijo para después recibir al conejito de cascos de big mac rozando y haciendo "clic".

 **Yo soy fluttershy ¿y tú?-** exclamó la pony acariciando a su mascota.

 **Big Mac-** respondió el gran pony rojo.

En eso se escucha que lo estaban llamando y fluttershy se despidió de él agradeciéndole de nuevo.

Flash ya se estaba cansando de gritar y gritar sin recibir respuesta así que empezó a caminar hacia el frente chocando con una pony que estaba leyendo un libro.

 **Lo siento déjame ayudarte-** hablo el pegaso levantándola y haciendo "clic" al tocarla.

 **Guau eres una alicornio-** exclamó levantando el libro.

 **Me llamó twilight-** contestó la princesa.

 **Creo que esto te pertenece-** dijo flash entregándole el libro.

 **Gracias-** contestó para después retomar su camino.

En eso llega cheese saltando seguido de todos sus amigos.

 **¿Chicos les paso algo interesante hoy?-** preguntó cheese subiéndose sobre caramel.

 **No-** respondieron todos.

En otro lado...

 **¿Chicas les paso algo interesante hoy?-** preguntaba pinkie subiéndose sobre applejack.

 **Bueno...-** dijeron todas al unísono comenzando a contar sobre los ponys que conocieron ese día.

 **Aquí acaba este capítulo que fue el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, a todas las parejas les hizo sentí raro el "clic", que les pareció se despide Jpokebrony.**


	3. Llegando al Castillo

**Llegando al Castillo**

 **Hey bronys y pegasisters aquí Jpokebrony con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Alguna idea de donde se encuentran las portadoras-** dijo flash caminando al lado de sus amigos.

 **Tal vez en el castillo-** respondió cheese dando saltos.

 **¿Cuál castillo?-** preguntó fancy.

 **Ese castillo-** contestó el pony terrestre señalándolo.

Todos lo vieron y se quedaron con la boca abierta pues era lo más notorio del pueblo.

 **Desde cuando sabías lo del castillo-** hablo caramel deteniéndose al igual que todos.

 **Es lo más grande en ponyville-** exclamó con obviedad.

Todos sólo rodaron los ojos para dirigirse al castillo.

 **En el castillo...**

 **A mí también me paso lo mismo-** decía rainbow hablando con rarity.

 **Deberíamos contárselo a twilight-** dijo applejack sentada en su trono.

 **Contarme** **que-** hablo la alicornio entrando a la sala.

 **Cada una de nosotras conoció a un pony-** respondió pinkie recordando a cheese.

 **Y sintieron como una especie de conexión al tocarlos-** exclamó twilight sentándose en su trono.

 **Si, como supiste-** dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

 **Acaba de pasarme hace un momento-** contestó twilight.

 **Que significara-** dijo fluttershy con un pajarito en su casco.

 **No lo sé pero creo que no es la primera vez que pasara-** respondió la princesa.

 **Yo digo que busquemos a esos ponys-** hablo rainbow volando fuera de su trono.

 **Rainbow tiene razón no podemos esperar a que suceda otra vez-** exclamó rarity también levantándose.

 **Debemos ir a buscarlos, preguntarles si sintieron lo mismo-** contestó applejack.

Todas acordaron salir y buscarlos pero no sabían dónde se encontraban.

 **¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?-** hablo fluttershy deteniéndose en la puerta del castillo.

 **No lo se, ni que vayan a caer del cielo-** dijo rainbow con sarcasmo.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos del cielo y cayeron frente a ellas flash, cheese, caramel y soarin este último pudo volar a tiempo y detener su caída.

 **Ufff-** fue lo único que dijo el pegaso antes de ser aplastado por fancy y big mac que le cayeron encima.

 **Los encontré, gane-** exclamó pinkie con emoción.

 **Ayúdenme a llevarlos adentro-** hablo twilight ayudando a flash a levantarse.

Cada una de ellas ayudó a levantar a un pony para después llevarlo dentro del castillo para curar sus heridas.

 **¿Dónde estoy?-** se decía flash recostado sobre una cama.

 **Estas en mi castillo-** contesto una voz familiar para flash.

 **Twilight donde están mis amigos-** hablo el pegaso levantándose de la cama.

 **Mis amigas están cuidando de ellos-** respondió colocándose a su lado.

Twilight guió a flash por el castillo para que encuentre a sus amigos.

 **Y así es como llegamos hasta aquí-** terminó de contar el pegaso de por qué aterrizaron en la puerta del castillo.

Después de una larga explicación sobre lo sucedido las mane six decidieron decirles que eran las portadoras de los elementos.

 **Ustedes sólo buscan a las portadoras-** dijo twilight hacia todos.

 **Así es princesa, las conocen-** contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Las seis sólo se vieron entre sí soltando una pequeña risita.

 **Nosotras somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-** dijeron todas al unísono.

Ellos solo abrieron los ojos como platos para después preguntar si podían ver su transformación.

 **Twilight ¿estas segura de mostrarles los poderes?-** preguntó rainbow susurrando.

 **Tranquilízate rainbow será rápido-** respondió sacando los elementos y colocándoselo.

Las mane six se colocaron frente a ellos para activar su rainbow power el cual no funcionó.

 **Nos disculpan un momento-** exclamó applejack llevándose a todas a otro cuarto.

 **Que ocurre twilight-** dijo rainbow con algo de nervios.

 **Si, por que no hubo arcoiris y luces-** hablo rarity.

 **No lo se pero creo que debemos decirles que no podemos hacerlo-** contestó twilight con algo de preocupación.

Todas regresaron a la habitación y les contaron sobre lo sucedido a los chicos, ellos estaban decepcionados.

 **Vamos chicos anímense-** dijo cheese levantándose.

 **Cheese tiene razón deben siempre sonreír-** hablo pinkie colocándose junto a este.

Cheese hizo una mueca graciosa el cual hizo que sus amigos sonrieran, en eso el elemento de la risa empezó a brillar envolviendo a pinkie y cheese en una luz dejando a ambos con el rainbow power.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que pasaba en especial las mane six que se habían quedado sin palabras.

 **Cheese estas diferente-** dijo soarin señalando su casco.

 **Guau esto es increíble-** exclamó cheese saltando de un lado para otro.

Después de un rato ambos perdieron el rainbow power dejando más confundidos a todos.

 **Hasta acá el capítulo, se despide Jpokebrony diciendo que se olvidó del pequeño spike y se acuerda después de escribir todo el fanfic.**


	4. Convivencia

**Convivencia**

 **Aquí Jpokebrony trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia,** **espero les guste.**

Después del acontecimiento con los elementos twilight decidió que los seis se quedarían en el castillo hasta averiguar que les pasaban a los elementos y les dijo a sus amigas que tenían que estar cerca de ellos por si ocurría otra vez.

 _Twilight y Flash:_

 **No puedo creer que mis amigos me dejaron sólo en el castillo-** decía flash sacando su guitarra y poniéndose a tocar.

Twilight que pasaba por el pasadizo del castillo quedo maravillada por el sonido de la guitarra y se quedó en la puerta escuchándolo.

 **¿Princesa?-** preguntó flash dejando de tocar y acercándose a la puerta.

 **Perdón si te interrumpí-** dijo twilight avergonzada.

 **No te preocupes princesa-** respondió el pegaso volviendo a tocar.

 **Llámame twilight-** contestó la alicornio.

 **Twilight te molestaría escuchar la última melodía que estoy componiendo-** exclamó flash tocando un ritmo suave.

 **¿En serio?-** preguntó twilight esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

 **Claro, tú nos acogistes en tu castillo y nos ayudaste cuando lo necesitamos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dedicarte una canción-** dijo empezando a tocar.

 _Pinkie y Cheese:_

 **Cheese te quedo delicioso este sándwich-** exclamó pinkie dándole otra mordida.

 **Un sándwich de queso siempre me alegra el día-** respondió el pony terrestre terminando un cupcake.

 **Que te parece si me ayudas a hornear un pie-** hablo la pony rosa levantándose.

 **Pero yo no se cocinar-** contestó cheese colocándose su sombrero.

 **Vamos yo te ayudare-** dijo empujándolo a la cocina.

 **Creo que ya está listo-** contestó el fiestero sacando el pie del horno.

 **A comer-** exclamó pinkie listo para comérselo pero fue detenida por cheese.

 **Este es para nuestros amigos-** respondió cheese mientras lo guardaba- **esos son para ti** \- terminó de decir señalándolo una pila de pies más pequeños.

 **Gracias-** contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y lanzándose sobre los pies dejando a cheese sonrojado.

 _Rainbow y Soarin:_

 **Te gane-** dijo rainbow alzando el mando de juego.

 **Eso fue pura suerte-** respondió soarin viendo un póster en la pared de los wonderbolts.

 **Te gane porque soy la mejor-** exclamó la pegaso arcoiris con orgullo.

 **¿Conoces a los wonderbolts?-** preguntó el pegaso dejando el mando y levantándose.

 **Si, son el mejor equipo de vuelo en toda equestria-** contestó con obviedad.

 **Algún día volare con ellos-** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **Espera tú quieres ser un/a wonderbolt-** volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

 **Obvio son los mejores-** dijo rainbow mirándolo.

 **Hay que prometer que seremos los mejores wonderbolts-** exclamó soarin estirando su casco.

 **Claro-** contestó chocando sus cascos.

 **Ahora hay que seguir jugando que esta vez si te ganare-** hablo agarrando el mando.

 _Applejack y Caramel:_

 **Parece que tienes mucho que recolectar-** dijo caramel viendo los cientos de árboles con manzanas.

 **Así es y será mejor que empiece ya-** exclamó applejack pateando un árbol.

 **Déjame ayudarte-** pidió caramel.

 **No lo sé-** contestó la vaquera dudando.

 **Piensas que voy a recoger más manzanas que tu-** respondió en tono desafiante.

 **Adelante-** hablo applejack pateando otro árbol.

En menos de una hora la mayor parte del huerto había sido cosechado dejando a ambos ponys exhaustos.

 **Eres muy bueno en esto-** dijo con su típico acento.

 **Quizá-** respondió con algo de soberbia.

 **Que te parece si vamos por un poco de jugo de manzana-** exclamó la pony granjera.

 **Si me atrapas-** contestó quitándole el sombrero y corriendo hacia el granero.

Ella sólo sonrió y fue corriendo tras él.

 _Rarity y Fancy_ :

 **Jamás pensé que alguien supiera tanto de moda-** dijo rarity sacando tela para un vestido.

 **Cuando vives en Canterlot siempre sabes este tipo de cosas-** contestó el unicornio.

 **¿Vienes de Canterlot?-** preguntó con emoción.

 **Si, ¿por qué?-** hablo fancy viendo varios vestuarios de rarity.

 **Siempre quise conocer Canterlot-** respondió con voz soñadora.

 **Yo te llevaré cuando resuelvan todo el asunto mágico-** dijo el semental.

 **Harías eso por mí-** hablo rarity.

 **Por supuesto aunque tus vestidos son mejores que los de Canterlot-** contestó fancy viendo a rarity.

 **Gracias-** dijo la unicornio para seguir cosiendo un vestido.

 _Fluttershy y Big Mac_ :

 **Este pajarito no sabe volar intento enseñarle pero no funciona-** dijo fluttershy señalando a la pequeña ave.

Big Mac sólo vio al pajarito y después vio a fluttershy.

 **¿Alguna idea?-** preguntó la pegaso.

 **Sip-** contestó el gran pony rojo acercándose al pajarito y arrojarlo al aire.

Fluttershy intentó atraparlo pero fue detenido por big mac, ella sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llegó.

 **Cómo hiciste que volara-** exclamó mientras veía al pajarito volar alrededor de big mac.

 **Estaba en su naturaleza-** fue lo único que respondió.

 **Oh claro-** dijo la pony de melena rosada.

Después de ayudar a alimentar a todos los animales ambos fueron a ver a angel, la mascota de fluttershy.

 **Parece que le agradas-** dijo fluttershy viendo como su conejito se subía sobre él.

 **Sip-** contestó dejándolo en el suelo.

 **Te gustaría venir mañana para ayudarme con mis amiguitos, bueno si tú quieres-** preguntó fluttershy con timidez.

El sólo asintió para después cargar a un pequeño osito.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente será protagonizado por las Cutie Mark Cruseaders, se despide Jpokebrony.**


	5. CMC: Poción de anti-amor

CMC: Poción de anti-amor

 **Aquí Jpokebrony con un capítulo más de esta historia espero que les guste:**

Había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en el castillo faltaba una semana para el día de los Corazones y los Cascos, las mane six les iban a pedir a los chicos que fueran sus parejas para ese día pero a tres potrancas eso no les parecía.

 **Rarity no dice otra cosa que no sea lo lindo que es fancy pants-** decía swettie belle a sus amigas.

 **Al igual que applejack sólo habla de caramel-** se quejaba applebloom.

 **Rainbow dice que estando con soarin se siente 20% más genial-** dijo la pegaso anaranjada.

 **Tenemos que hacer algo con nuestras hermanas-** exclamó swettie belle con firmeza.

 **¿Cómo que?, cada vez que intentó separarlos siempre acaban juntos-** respondió applebloom recordando su último intento.

 **Debemos esforzarnos más y ya se como lo haremos-** habló scootaloo con una idea.

Las Cutie Marks Cruseaders fueron a su casa del árbol para planear como separar a sus hermanas.

 **Resplandor de arco iris oscuro-** dijo applebloom poniendo la sustancia en un frasco.

 **Un pedazo de nube-** exclamó swettie belle colocando la masa que era de una nube de tormenta.

 **Y remover con la ala de un pegaso-** terminó de decir scootaloo mezclándolo, el resultado fue líquido rojizo que expulsaba corazones partidos a la mitad.

 **Deberíamos probarlo-** habló la pony terrestre.

Las tres se dirigieron a la ventana y vieron a cheese y pinkie pie teniendo una especie de picnic.

 **Perfecto-** dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo saliendo de su casa y acercándose a nuestra pareja.

 **Pinkie me puedes ayudar a sacar mi juguete del árbol-** dijo applebloom con voz inocente.

 **Oki doki-** respondió levantándose y siguiendo a applebloom.

En eso salen las otras dos ponys y le ofrecen a cheese la bebida diciendo que era un jugo el cual este se la toma feliz sin saber más de lo que era.

 **¿Y dónde está tu juguete?-** preguntó pinkie dando saltitos detrás de applebloom.

 **Olvídalo lo tenía en la granja-** contestó viendo la señal de sus amigas y ocultándose en un arbusto con ellas.

Pinkie sólo volvió donde se encontraba cheese para preguntarle sobre ser su pareja para ese día.

 **¿Cheese te gustaría ser mi pareja para el día de los Corazones y los Cascos?-** preguntó dando saltos más rápidos por la emoción y nerviosismo.

Cheese estaba a punto de contestar cuando sus ojos se tornaron de un color oscuro cambiando totalmente su respuesta.

 **No-** contestó con frialdad en su voz.

 **¿No?-** dijo pinkie cambiando su estado de ánimo y dejando de saltar.

 **Creías que tú y yo seríamos compatibles-** exclamó sin cambiar su tono frío.

 **Bueno yo-** respondió la pony rosada algo confusa.

 **Y te haces llamar organizadora-** dijo ya no con tono frío sino uno cruel.

Pinkie sólo se quedó triste y dijo que tenía que regresar a Sugarcube Corner por alguna urgencia, mientras que las CMC Que dejaron de escuchar en el "no" estaban seguras que funcionaba.

 **Ahora sólo queda dárselos a los chicos-** exclamó applebloom saliendo del arbusto.

Scootaloo fue donde se encontraban soarin y rainbow practicando su vuelo.

 **Soarin pareces cansado, tienes sed-** dijo ofreciéndole la bebida.

 **Gracias scootaloo-** respondió tomando el brebaje.

En eso scootaloo se va y oculta entre unos arbustos viendo cómo reacciona soarin.

 **Sabes soarin me la pasó genial contigo-** dijo rainbow algo nerviosa.

 **Yo también me la pasó bien contigo-** contestó el pegaso.

 **Me preguntaba si querías pasar el día de los Corazones conmigo-** hablo la pegaso arcoiris algo sonrojada.

 **Claro que-** se activa el efecto de la poción- **no-** terminó de decir.

 **¿Por qué no?-** preguntó algo triste rainbow.

 **Jamás saldría con una pony que no sea genial-** exclamó con voz fría.

 **Yo soy genial, no necesito que un tonto como tú me diga lo contrario-** hablo volando lejos del lugar.

Scootaloo estaba sorprendida no esperaba que soarin reaccionará de esa manera así que fue a buscar a sus amigas.

 **Caramel puedes probar este jugo que prepare-** dijo applebloom con vaso en su casco.

Él dudo un poco pero para no decepcionar a la pequeña se lo tomó.

 **Caramel me preguntaba si tienes pareja para el día de los Corazones-** exclamó applejack llegando al lugar donde se encontraba este.

 **No tengo, pero igual no iría contigo-** respondió el pony terrestre.

Eso fue suficiente para que applejack dejará en paz al pony y se fuera a recoger manzanas con una gran tristeza que ocultó con un sonrisa.

Applebloom que había visto todo jamás creyó que caramel tratará a su hermana de ese modo así que fue a buscar a sus amigas.

 **Fancy te gustaría tomar algo-** preguntó swettie belle ofreciéndole la poción.

 **Claro-** respondió para después tomarla.

 **Fancy me preguntaba si quisieras salir el día de los Corazones-** dijo rarity cosiendo un vestido.

 **Alguien como tú con alguien como yo-** contestó con una mueca de asco.

 **Que tiene alguien como yo-** hablo con algo de enojo en su voz.

 **Eres una simple pueblerina-** respondió orgulloso de si mismo.

 **Pues esta pueblerina dice que te vayas-** dijo ahora molesta abriendo la puerta con su magia.

Él sólo se fue con la cabeza en alto, swettie belle se había quedado sin palabras no podía creer que el unicornio actuaría así, fue a buscar a sus amigas para informarles de lo sucedido.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo que les pareció, se despide Jpoke** **brony.**


	6. Problema y Solucion

**Problema y Solución**

 **Aquí Jpokebrony con un capítulo más de esta historia espero que les guste.**

En la casa club de las CMC las tres potrillas discutían sobre lo sucedido.

 **No puedo creer** **que soarin le dijera eso a rainbow-** decía scootaloo caminando de un lugar a otro.

 **Caramel jamás habría actuado así-** exclamó applebloom.

 **Creo que cometimos un error-** hablo swettie belle teniendo un pequeño flashback.

 _FLASHBACK..._

 _ **No puedo ver nada-**_ _se quejaba scootaloo intentando ver entre tantos ponys._

 _ **Nos perdemos el desfile-**_ _dijo applebloom saltando para poder ver._

 _ **El desfile sólo pasa cada 10 lunas-**_ _hablo swettie belle intentando pasar entre los ponys._

 _ **Parece que las tres necesitan ayuda-**_ _dijeron soarin, fancy y caramel que llegaban a la celebración._

 _Caramel puso a applebloom sobre su lomo para después pasar entre todos los ponys pues él y sus amigos formaban parte de este._

 _Fancy utilizó su magia y puso a swettie belle encima de su cabeza para ir detrás de caramel._

 _Soarin se llevó a scootaloo volando hasta un carro alegórico para que pudieran acompañarla durante el recorrido._

 _Las Cutie Mark Cruseaders estaban felices ya que siempre quisieron estar en el desfile._

 _ **Gracias-**_ _respondieron al mismo tiempo dándole un pequeño abrazo a cada uno._

 _ **Siempre quisimos tener una hermanita como ustedes-**_ _hablaron los tres en encima del carro alegórico._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

 **Que hemos hecho-** dijeron las tres.

 **Estábamos celosas de que ellas pasarán tiempo con una ellos-** dijo applebloom con culpa.

 **Tenemos que revertir el efecto-** contestó scootaloo con firmeza.

 **¿Dónde está las botellas?-** preguntó swettie belle.

 **Creo que lo dejé en el castillo después de darle a soarin la poción-** exclamó scootaloo recordando que salió corriendo olvidando el brebaje.

Las tres amigas fueron corriendo al castillo lo más rápido que sus cascos se lo permitían.

 **Big Mac tienes sed-** dijo flash viendo dos botellas encima del mapa cutie.

 **Sip-** contestó el pony rojo agarrando la bebida y tomando un poco para después darle la otra a su amigo.

En eso entran twilight y fluttershy y se acercan a ambos ponys.

 **Vamos díselo-** le dijo twilight a su amiga.

Fluttershy dijo algo que ni escucho pues lo dijo en voz muy baja.

 **Lo que trata de decir fluttershy es si querían pasar el día de los Corazones con nosotras-** contestó twilight algo sonrojada.

 **No-** respondieron los dos ponys.

 **Bueno ya dijo que no vámonos-** hablo fluttershy con tristeza.

 **Espera fluttershy aquí hay algo raro-** dijo twilight acercándose a Flash.

 **¿Porque no?-** preguntó la alicornio.

 **Jamás estaría con alguien que sale conmigo por lastima-** respondió el pegaso.

 **Yo no salgo contigo por lastima-** contestó la princesa algo enojada.

 **Entonces sólo quieres pasar el rato, verdad cerebrito-** exclamó flash de forma grosera.

Ambos ponys sólo se fueron del castillo dejando a las dos ponys tristes y confundidas.

 **Donde están flash y los demás-** hablo scootaloo entrando al salón con su scooter.

 **Se fueron-** contestó fluttershy viendo a twilight entrar a su habitación.

Las tres ponys le contaron todo a fluttershy, ella accedió ayudarlas a arreglar el problema.

 **Así que por eso actuaban diferente-** respondió twilight buscando un libro en su biblioteca.

 **¿Cómo lo solucionaremos?-** preguntó swettie belle.

 **Primero tenemos que avisarles a las chicas-** exclamó la alicornio.

 **Niñas ustedes vayan por los chicos-** les dijo fluttershy a las niñas.

 **Porque los chicos-** cuestionó applebloom.

 **Porque ellos no nos quieren ver-** respondió twilight saliendo del castillo con fluttershy.

 **Ahora como encontramos a los chicos-** hablo swettie belle.

 **Tendremos que buscar en todo ponyville-** respondió scootaloo subiéndose a su scooter.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente capítulo es parte de uno doble, se despide Jpokebrony.**


	7. Buscando a los Chicos

**Buscando a los Chicos**

 **Aquí** **Jpokebrony con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero les guste.**

Las tres potrancas pensaban como encontrar a los ponys para llevarlos al castillo.

 **¿Cómo encontramos a los chicos?-** preguntó scootaloo llevando a sus amigas en su scooter.

Las tres iban por el pueblo cuando vieron a spike caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

 **¡Spike!-** llamaron las tres al bebé dragón.

 **Hola niñas** **que sucede-** dijo saludándolas.

 **No hay tiempo para explicar-** exclamó applebloom.

 **Has visto a soarin, flash** **algún otro-** hablo rápidamente swettie belle.

 **Vi a soarin sobre una nube en el lago-** contestó spike.

 **El lago-** dijeron todas para salir a toda velocidad.

 **Adiós-** respondió spike algo confundido.

Las tres llegaron al lago y el pegaso estaba lanzando pequeñas rocas al lago desde la nube.

 **Soarin puedes venir con nosotras un momento-** dijo scootaloo.

 **¿A dónde?-** preguntó de forma tranquila.

 **Al castillo-** contestó applebloom.

 **Donde esta esa rainbow dash-** dijo cambiando su tono tranquilo a uno arrogante.

A scootaloo le molestó un poco su actitud pero lo dejó pasar ya que por su culpa estaba así.

 **Ahora como hacemos para que nos acompañe-** hablo swettie belle a sus amigas.

 **Tengo una idea-** dijo la potrilla terrestre acercándose al pegaso- **rainbow dice que no eres más rápido que ella.**

 **Le demostrare lo contrario-** respondió mientras volaba hacia el castillo a gran velocidad.

 **Uno de seis, hay que seguir-** dijo swettie belle.

 **Ahora busquemos a caramel-** exclamó applebloom.

Scootaloo se subió y empezó a ir por todo ponyville.

 **Ahí está caramel-** dijo applebloom señalando al pony.

 **Caramel, Caramel-** gritaron las CMC.

 **Que pasa pequeñas-** contestó el pony terrestre.

 **Necesitamos que tú regreses al castillo-** exclamó scootaloo.

 **Por qué debería-** respondió caramel.

 **Mi hermana te extraña-** dijo la potrilla.

 **La campesina-** contestó comenzando a caminar.

 **Si-** exclamó swettie belle.

 **No iré, adiós-** hablo el pony alejándose.

 **Tus amigos te necesitan-** dijo scootaloo como último recurso.

Caramel jamás dejaría a sus amigos así que fue al castillo lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Creo que ya sé dónde debe estar cheese-** exclamó applebloom.

Scootaloo volvió a montarse en su scooter y siguió buscando a los chicos.

 **¿Dónde estaría cheese, scootaloo?-** preguntó la unicornio.

 **Obviamente en Sugarcube Corner-** respondió aumentando la velocidad.

 **No esta aquí-** hablo applebloom viendo por la ventana del lugar.

 **Creo que se cómo encontrarlo-** dijo swettie belle.

 **¿Cómo?-** preguntaron las dos.

 **¡Fiesta!-** gritó lo más erre que pudo.

 **Alguien dijo fiesta-** exclamó cheese detrás de ellas.

 **En el castillo-** señaló la Apple con su casco.

 **Voy enseguida-** dijo para salir como rayo hacia el castillo.

 **Parece que sólo se activa cuando ven a las chicas-** exclamó swettie belle.

 **Al parecer si-** respondió applebloom.

 **Vamos por los tres restantes-** hablo scootaloo empezando a manejar.

 **Ahí están** **Fancy y Big** **Mac-** dijo scootaloo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

 **Oh, hola niñas que sucede-** saludo el unicornio.

 **Necesitamos que ustedes vayan al castillo-** exclamaron las tres.

 **Nop-** contestó el gran pony rojo.

 **Flash los está buscando-** dijeron las tres esperando que se creyeran la mentira.

Ellos al principio dudaron un poco pero finalmente aceptaron ir al castillo a petición de las potrancas.

 **¿Dónde creen que se encuentra flash?-** preguntó la pegaso conduciendo.

 **Tal vez** **está en la plaza-** contestó applebloom pensando.

 **Vamos a revisar-** hablo la pegaso anaranjada.

 **Allí esta-** señaló applebloom entre toda la multitud.

 **¡Flash, Flash!-** gritaron las tres potrancas lo cual no funcionó.

 **Se esta alejando, piensen rápido-** exclamó swettie belle intentando pasar entre todos los ponys.

Scootaloo se subió sobre swettie belle y esta se subió en applebloom que intentaba mantenerse en pie con todo el peso.

 **Resiste un poco applebloom-** dijo scootaloo gritando y haciendo señas para que el pegaso las viera.

Ellas se habían subido en unas cajas pero al fin se cayeron si eso atrapadas por Flash que las salvo a tiempo.

 **Que hacen aquí niñas-** preguntó flash bajándolas de su lomo.

 **Te estábamos buscando-** contestó swettie belle.

 **Para que-** dijo el pegaso.

 **Necesitamos que regreses al castillo-** exclamó scootaloo.

 **No voy a regresar-** respondió elevándose del suelo.

 **Perdón flash-** dijo applebloom dando un salto y cogiendo una bolsa.

 **Ese es mi almuerzo-** exclamó empezando a perseguirlas por todo el pueblo.

Los tres potrillas corrían por todo el pueblo hacia el castillo lanzándose la bolsa para que el pegaso no la tomara.

 **Como dije no iré al castillo-** hablo flash quitándoles la bolsa a las CMC, él se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el castillo.

 **Ya están aquí-** exclamó twilight entrando por la puerta con sus amigas

 **Hasta acá el capítulo, espero les guste, se despide Jpokebrony.**


	8. Buscando a las Chicas

**Buscando a las Chicas**

 **Aquí Jpokebrony con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos de una vez.**

Twilight y fluttershy habían ido a buscar a sus amigas por lo que fueron a el lugar más cercano Sugarcube Corner.

 **Primero vamos por pinkie pie-** dijo twilight.

 **Si-** respondió fluttershy mientras corrían hacia la pastelería.

Ellas llegaron y vieron a pinkie regando el suelo en lugar de las plantas.

 **Pinkie que tal sí vamos al castillo-** dijo twilight.

 **No tengo ganas ahora twilight-** respondió la triste pony.

 **Hay fiesta-** hablo fluttershy en voz baja.

 **Fiesta, donde es la fiesta-** exclamó cambiando de humor.

 **Primero tenemos que llamar a las otras-** dijo la alicornio.

 **Dash se encuentra ahí-** señaló una nube negra que llovía rápidamente.

Fluttershy fue y hablo con rainbow.

 **Y eso fue lo que paso-** terminó de contar la historia.

 **No iré soarin es un tonto-** respondió volviendo a echarse.

 **Parece que esta dolida twilight-** dijo fluttershy acercándose a pinkie y twilight.

 **Rainbow, soarin no ti en la culpa es el efecto de la poción-** hablo acercándose a rainbow.

 **No recuerdas al antiguo soarin-** exclamó la pegaso amarilla.

Rainbow levantó la mirada y recordó la promesa que hizo con el pegaso:  
 _Prométeme que seremos los mejores wonderbolts._

 **Tienen razón tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos-** contestó bajando de la nube.

 **Tenemos que ir a la Boutique Carrusel por rarity-** hablo twilight con entusiasmo.

 **Oki doki-** respondió la pony rosa.

Cuando llegaron a la Boutique Carrusel vieron a rarity en su cuarto pensando en lo que había pasado.

 **Rarity, soy yo twilight-** dijo la alicornio.

 **Quiero estar sola por el momento-** respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

 **No podemos dejarla aquí se convertirá en una chica con gatos-** hablo pinkie.

 **Sólo tiene un gato-** exclamó rainbow viéndola.

 **Falta tiempo-** contestó la pony rosa.

 **Sabemos cómo ayudar a los chicos-** hablo rainbow.

 **En serio-** dijo abriendo un poco la puerta.

 **Si pero necesitamos tu ayuda-** exclamó fluttershy.

 **Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-** hablo la unicornio.

 **La última es applejack-** dijo twilight saliendo de la tienda de ropa.

 **A** **Swett Apple Acres-** exclamó rainbow volando con todas.

Cuando llegaron a la granja vieron a applejack cosechando manzanas pero parecía triste.

 **¿Applejack estas bien?-** preguntó pinkie saltando alrededor de ella.

 **Si por que preguntan-** respondió la pony terrestre pateando un árbol.

 **Querida** **estas pateando un árbol sin manzanas-** contestó rarity.

 **Lo sabía-** hablo la granjera dirigiéndose a otro árbol para patearlo.

 **Twilight dijo que sabe cómo recuperar a los chicos-** dijo rainbow volando sobre ella.

 **Con todo respeto twilight creo que ellos dejaron claros sus sentimientos-** respondió pateando los árboles.

 **¿Pero no tienes algún** **recuerdo de caramel?-** preguntó fluttershy.

Ella vio unos árboles y se figuró un recuerdo de ella y caramel corriendo y cosechando las manzanas a su lado, ese recuerdo le saco una sonrisa.

 **Tenemos que ayudarlos-** dijo con determinación.

 **Esa es la applejack que conocemos-** exclamó rainbow.

 **Abrazo grupal-** hablo pinkie jalando a todas sus amigas.

Después de todo ellas se dirigieron hacia el castillo donde se encontraron con las CMC y los chicos.

 **Ustedes-** dijeron todos con algo de enojo.

 **¿Cuál es el plan twilight?-** preguntaron todas.

Ella sólo se puso delante de flash.

 **Este es el plan-** respondió para después...

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, se despide Jpokebrony.**


	9. Problema Resuelto

**Problema Resuelto**

 **Aquí Jpokebrony con un capítulo más de esta historia** **espero que les guste.**

 **Este es el plan-** respondió twilight para después darle un beso al pegaso.

Cuando se separó de este ambos estaban sonrojados, el pegaso agitó su cabeza y recuperó el color de sus ojos.

 **¿Qué paso?-** preguntó flash confundido.

Los cinco chicos dieron un paso atrás listo para salir del castillo pero la puerta fue cerrada por las CMC.

 **¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-** preguntó twilight.

 **No-** respondió el pony aún confundido.

Las demás persiguieron a los chicos prácticamente por todo el castillo, soarin volaba de aquí allá siendo perseguido por rainbow hasta que lo alcanzó.

 **¿Qué nos pasó?-** preguntaron los seis al mismo tiempo.

 **Lo que paso fue...-** dijo applebloom pero fue silenciada por applejack y pinkie pie.

 **Lo que sucedió fue...-** hablo swettie belle pero fue silenciada por twilight y rarity.

 **Bueno no importa iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo-** dijo flash saliendo con todos sus amigos.

 **¿Por qué no querían que les contemos?-** preguntaron las tres potrillas.

 **Pues-** respondieron todas con un gran sonrojo en sus caras.

 **¿Alguien sabe que nos sucedió?-** preguntó flash caminando por el pueblo.

 **Nop-** respondió Big Mac intentando recordar.

 **Lo que paso fue que swettie belle, applebloom y scootaloo nos dieron una especie de poción (** inhala) **que hizo que odiemos a las chicas, pero no recuerdo como revirtieron el efecto-** hablo cheese saltando de un lado para otro.

 **¿Cómo sabes eso?-** preguntó caramel.

 **No lo sabía-** contestó con inocencia.

 **Creen que hicimos o dijimos algo mientras estábamos bajo el efecto de la poción-** exclamó fancy a sus amigos.

 **Probablemente-** respondió soarin volando encima de ellos.

 **Deberíamos hacer algo por ellas-** sugirió flash pensando.

 **Que tal un gran pastel-** dijo cheese.

 **Que les parece un paseo por Cloudsdale-** hablo soarin.

 **Nosotros no somos pegasos, pero un viaje no es mala idea-** respondió caramel.

 **Me gusta la idea de un viaje-** hablo fancy.

 **Sip-** exclamó el pony rojo.

 **Donde podríamos ir-** dijo cheese pensando en los lugares que han estado.

 **¡El Imperio de Cristal!-** exclamaron todos al mismo

 **Tiene de todo-** hablo flash emocionado.

 **Hay varias tiendas de ropa-** dijo fancy.

 **Ahí se realizaron los Juegos de Equestria-** hablo soarin.

 **Dicen que el reino lo protege una princesa-** contestó caramel recordando lo que había leído en un periódico.

 **Esta decidido iremos al Imperio de Cristal-** exclamó flash.

 **Regresemos al castillo para contarles-** dijo cheese.

Todos fueron al castillo lo más rápido que pudieron.

 **Twilight, ¿Cómo sabías que eso era la cura?-** preguntó rainbow algo sonrojada.

 **Cuando flash y Big Mac se fueron investigue como revertir el efecto y descubrí que estamos conectados con ellos-** respondió viéndolas a todas.

 **Y que significa eso-** dijo rarity.

 **Obvio, dice que cuando conocimos a los chicos** **nuestros elementos reaccionaron combinándolos-** exclamó pinkie

 **Algún pony podría hablar normal-** hablo applejack.

 **Lo que trató de decir es que ellos también son los elementos de la armonía-** contestó twilight.

¿ **Significa que ellos pueden usarlos?-** preguntó fluttershy.

 **Supongo que si-** respondió la alicornio.

 **Eso no explica por qué tuvimos que besarlos-** replicó rainbow.

 **La cura era una simple muestra de afecto, en este caso un beso-** dijo la princesa.

En eso llegan los chicos para contarles su idea.

 **Y que dicen irán con nosotros-** dijeron todos.

 **Claro que si-** respondieron las seis.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, ahora si me despido de ustedes.**


End file.
